


Fries and Guys

by Shirazia



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Clint Barton, F/M, Fast Food, Homophobia, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazia/pseuds/Shirazia
Summary: Steve is a slightly homophobic goody two shoes with strong conservative values, who absolutely does not find Bucky attractive and wish to date him. Clint on the other hand is Steve’s pothead co-worker without any ambition, who is also in a polyamorous relationship with Nat and Phil. Their worldviews couldn’t be much farther from each other.Steve probably seems like an ass, but he is not really. He just does what he believes to be the right thing.





	Fries and Guys

It´s my first day of work at a local burger joint. Some blond guy called Clint with wrinkled uniform and crooked name tag is supposed to be training me, and he does, but he is definitely not doing it the according to the company guidelines. 

“So… after you give them their food you should tell them to have a hamburgerful day, but like if the owner is not seeing, you don’t really have to do it. I mean the slogan is batshit crazy, no one wants to have a hamburgerful day, what does that even mean, they just want their food. I think that’s all. Welcome to the chain gang Stevio.” He tells me. 

“You shouldn’t mock the company you work for, and anyway the rules are there for a reason, and my name is Steve not Stevio.” I answer. 

“Relax dude, you work in a fast food joint now. You don’t have to care.” The blond says smiling easygoingly and dragging his feet towards the cash register.

The job is fairly easy, but Clint is driving me nuts. He is only doing the bare minimum in, mostly ignoring all the company guidelines and seeming to laugh every time I wish people to have a hamburgerful day. I don’t get how he can be so uncaring about his job. No matter how long the line is, he doesn’t speed up his cooking, although he obviously could, or even seem to be stressed about the line getting longer and longer But I am determined to be a good employee, no matter how difficult he makes my job for me. After all, it is the right thing to do and I need this job. The bills are not going to pay themselves. 

We are about half way through the shift and things have slowed down significantly from the lunch rush. Suddenly Clint perks up significantly, although he is still not swiping the floor any faster. 

Smartly dressed man, perhaps in his thirties, walks in and goes directly to Clint greeting him briefly, which is immediately followed by some pretty heavy PDA initiated by Clint.

I drop the cup I was cleaning up. I can’t believe that they act like that in public.  
I mean I can understand that married couples may exchange a chaste peck in public, but their kissing was pretty much sex with clothes on, and obviously even if it would have been a just a chaste kiss,it would still be wrong. Because they are both males and God has not intended two persons of the same gender to be the together like that. It is just wrong. 

Finally they stop their sinful act. “Hello Phillly.”, Clint says looking at the guy in suit like he would have hung the moon and the stars. 

“I just came here to bring you your lunch, which you forgot at home. It's almost like you would have left your chickpea kale Caesar salad home on purpose, so you could buy pizza for lunch again.” He says giving Clint a stern look. 

Clint flashes him, of what I assume to be, his best innocent smile “You know I would never do something like that. Even though chickpea kale Caesar salad makes pretty sad munchies, just saying.” 

Phil gives Clint another stern look sighing. “Seriously Clint, at work? We have talked about this.”

Clint smiles and shrugs nonchalantly, “Chill man, I still do my job. I even trained a new employee today. I am basically employee of the month.”

“I will see you later Clint.” 

Nothing interesting really happens during rest of the shift, but things pick up so I don’t have time to talk to Clint. Which is probably good, as I am shocked to the core. I can't believe I am working with one of those... homosexuals. When my first shift is finally over I head out to home quickly. Still slightly annoyed by my new co-worker. How can someone just not to care about their job? However, when I make it home my thoughts quickly move from my new job to my mom. 

The apartment is quiet, but there are new bills on the table. They never seem to stop coming, but with my new job we should be ok, even though it doesn’t pay that much. I peek to the only bedroom and ask gently.  
“Hi mom, is everything fine? Do you need something?” 

“No, but thanks for asking honey. How did your first day go?”, she answers sounding exhausted. Her skin is pale and her body looks fragile. She seems to get worse every day. 

“It went fine.”, I say. I want to tell her about Clint and how he is living in sin, but my mom is sick and I don’t want to bother her with anything else than getting better. Also, if I told her, she might tell me to quit my job and we can’t afford that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =) 
> 
> Bucky will makes his appearance in the chapter 2. I know that this is pretty short chapter, but usually my chapters are around 1300-1500 words.


End file.
